After Dusk
by bells02
Summary: After all of the volturi drama, it is finally time to move foward with our life. Move foward with our family...


Things had finally settled down in our house. Everything was starting to get back to normal, well, atleast closest to normal that our lives ever get. Things have been so tense lately. Even after the volturi had left, Edward spent day and night living like they were still close by. You have to understand that his love and dedication to us goes far beyond what many would claim as sane. It has always been and it has never wavered. He told me that I was his life now once, not so long ago actually. So much has changed since when I first met Edward, since I first came to Forks. It had been too long since Edward and I had been alone, someone was always with us, just so we could have a decent number of us in the event the volturi decided they weren't willing to keep up their end of the agreement. Renesmee ran ahead of us, so excited to show alice the new bracelet she made for her. We followed her in and Edward set her bag on the piano. She was so happy to be able stay with the family tonight. As Renesmee put the bracelet on Alice, Esme came over to wish us a good night. It wasn't very often we left our daughter, not that she wasn't overly capable to take care of herself,but she is just our life. She and Edward are my heart. Edward has always had my heart. Since the day I first saw him while we were still in highschool, I knew there was something so extrordinary about his family and him. Especially him. Edward is more beautiful and radiant than anyone I have ever seen. His beautiful golden eyes, soft pale complextion along with his charming smile and amazingly sexy hair, I am still so mystified that he picked me out, out of every other ordinary human, just one of thousands he had come across in his many years, actually, so many years he actually gave up on getting intrigued by us. It always puzzled me, but now I know that, why ever the reason, he does love me, there is no denying that I am his heart and his life. Without me, he could not go on. As well as I.

We kissed Renesmee goodbye and get ready for some well needed alone time. We are so connected that we both know how the other is feeling. I can sense his impatiance as we are heading off down the driveway towards the road. Sometimes I am so relieved that I am the only persons mind he can't read. The thoughts I have about him are so explicit that I would probably hide because of the embarrasement. Edward has always been so generous in every sense of the word. He has never put himself before me, or any of the rest of the family for that matter. I am never in fear when he is around. I have never known someone more protective than my gorgeous husband. He has no idea what he does when he glances at me like that. His eyes burn right through me. He will never understand the way he turns me on. In all things that he does. If he knew what it did to me when he grabs me by my waist and pulls me up to him, then kisses me so sensually, I doubt he would ever stop. He likes to please me, and he is so good at it. And tonight I am prepared to do the same for him. I am sure he is thinking the same thing right now.

We pull up in front of the restaurant and let the valet take the car. It is such a flashy car, more than I like. We took the mercedes he got for me, back before I was turned, so that after dinner was over, we could get back to the cottage as fast as we could to do what it was that we both wanted . Not that we couldn't make it back fast without the car, it's just people would probably start wondering how we got there in the first place. My friend, Angela, from highschool invited us to dinner with her and her boyfriend eric. I looked different enough from what I used to look like that people would talk. But it never got in the way of me continuing on with my really good friendships. Of course I didn't have many of those, I mainly stayed close to the cullens. I heard the whispers from everyone in the parking lot and appearantly so did edward, judging by the grin on his face. I knew that it wasn't the talk of the car, Edward didn't care much about those things. Of course he liked nice things, and had the expenses to get such things, but his pride came in the form of me. Bella Cullens. Formally, Isabella Swan. I would have never imagined that first day he introduced himself, I too, would call myself a cullen.

Sitting at the corner table in the restaurant that Edward first took me too, it was after the second time that he had basically saved my life, I start to feel myself wanting more and more to move closer to edward. Our draw that we have for each other is unexplainable. Edward and eric discuss his new job that he just got. Eric just got back home from being away at college. Angela stayed home and went to the community college here in forks, along with us. With the birth of Renesmee, it allowed us to change our original plans of going to school in alaska right away. I never was really ready to leave charlie just yet. All I wanted was a little more time with him. We didn't introduce Renesmee to anyone until she was 7, technically 3 months old. We realized then that her rapid growing had slowed down to a reasonable rate at this point. We told everyone that she was Edwards biological sister, that of course Carlile and Esme took in, so we didn't want to leave for alaska right when she got here. This buys us a little bit more time with charlie and everyone else in forks. Charlie of course will visit us wherever we go, considering he is in on our little secret. It kind of makes me sad to think of leaving. Forks has become home to me, I find so much beauty in the deep forests here. It is where Edward and I go. It holds so many memories.

Edward glances over at me by the time dessert comes. He says this is more than he can endure. Only it really is. Angela and Eric smile at the comment, but he and I know both, that we can't wait to be done putting this into our bodies. We no longer need food to survive, so it is no longer something we appreciate, nor enjoy. We leave the restaurant knowing this we'll be the last goodbye we say to them, the last time we see them. It is time for us to move on now, time for us to start over.

As we pull out of the parking lot, Edward is staring at me. I tell him to just wait a little bit longer and I will be all his, all night. The question is if I can wait. No. I lean over to his ear and tell him how much I can't wait for him to pull me into bed and pull off every last thing I have on with his teeth. To tease me, kissing all over my body. It won't be long before I am his to satisfy every part of me, anyway he wants to.....


End file.
